home_streetfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends
Welcome to the neighborhood! Make sure to invite your friends over to hang out or make new friends to join you! Collect special Friend Thoughts to create special items and visit other homes to take a look and help your neighbors! Ways to add Friends to the game: # Facebook # Game Center or Google Play # Neighbourhood (shows a full list of the players in your club) # Player ID - add friends via friend codes You can add friends from the following networks, so long your gameplay is connected to them. Facebook Once you connect your game to Facebook, any friend that plays the game and is connected to Facebook will show up on your friend list To connect to Facebook, go to settings (gear icon at top left) > Log in with Facebook. Game Center/Google Play Once you connect your game to Game Center or Google Play, any friend that plays the game and it’s connected to Game Center or Google Play will show up on your friend list To connect to Game Center or Google Play, go to settings (gear icon at top left) > Game Save - Link account to backup or restore progress with Game Center/Google Play Neighbourhood Once you join a Neighborhood, all its members will also appear automatically in your friend bar. Player ID Once a player gives you their game ID, you can add them to your bookmarked friends. To do so, tap on the Friends button or Mailbox in the yard to access your friends list. Once there, tap on the Bookmarks logo, opening the Manage Friend Book menu. Go over to the Friend Code section. Here you can add anyone to your bookmarks by entering their Friend Code. Note: On the bottom of this section you will find your own Friend code to share with other players. Strangers If you have less than 10 friends on your friend list “strangers” will show on your friend list for you to interact with. These will change every time you restart the game unless you bookmark them. Bookmarking Having bookmarked friends in the game allows you to develop relationships with your neighbors. Relationships unlock rewards and benefits such as shorter times on certain collectibles. You can bookmark any player to form a relationship with them! From Facebook, Google Play, Game Center, your neighborhood friends and even strangers Note: There’s a limit of 20 people that can be bookmarked. To bookmark other players, tap on the Friends button or Mailbox in the yard to access your friends list. Option 1 Visit a player by tapping over their picture. Once you are in their home, tap on the bookmark button on the low right side of the screen. You will receive a pop-up with the option to Add this player to your bookmarks or to Cancel this action. If added, they will automatically show on your bookmarked friends. Option 2 Tap on The Bookmarks logo option. Here you can access your Manage Friend Book section. Bookmarks section you can see all the players that you have bookmarked to form relationships with. You can see all your Bookmarked friends by level order and you are given the option to Remove them from your Bookmarks. Facebook section you can see all your Facebook friends that are playing Home Street. You will have the option to Bookmark them to form a relationship with them or to remove them from your bookmarks. Google Play/Game Center section you can see all your Google Play/Game Center friends that are playing Home Street. You will have the option to Bookmark them to form a relationship with them or to remove them from your bookmarks. Friend Code section, you can bookmark any player using their Player Code ID. Levels of relationships. -Strangers -Acquaintance -Friends -Best Friends Networks friends - Limits • The friends' list consists of 2 sections, a list of bookmarked friends and a list of un-bookmarked friends. • The limit for bookmarked friends is 20 players. • Bookmarking another player means that this player will never disappear from your list until you manually remove them, regardless of the method used to bookmark them. • Bookmarked friends do not count towards the friend limits in the game. • The total number of regular friends displayed on the game is of 50 entries, between Facebook, Game Center/Google Play or Neighborhood members. • Neighborhood members are prioritized and can take up to 20 entries inside the friend list. • Whatever quota is left after displaying the Neighborhood members is shared equally between the other networks. • Bookmarked friends do not count towards these limits. • In total there are 20 bookmarked friends and 50 non-bookmarked friends in the friends' bar Help points: • When someone invites you to their home, when you help them with their functional items or help them complete their cruise ship, you will get some Special Help points! Collect enough of these help points to unlock special Help Rewards! It really does pay off to be neighborly! • Collect 300 points to complete the Help Bar. Once a Help Bar Reward is collected, there’s a cooling off period of 18 hours until the bar activates again.